


A Desirable Punishment

by CaptEdKenway



Series: Sterek Drabbles [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Good punishment, Light BDSM, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Off Screen Negotiating, Oral Sex, PWP, Punishment, Sex, Sexy woman, cuckolding for the all the delicate folks out there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptEdKenway/pseuds/CaptEdKenway
Summary: Stiles was trying his damnedest to wiggle to ease the itch crawling up his back, but with the way he was tied there wasn’t a whole lot of room to move. He inched his arms up from where they were bound behind his back and managed to squeeze his fists in between the chair slats to push into his back, then wiggled his back again and finally managed to hit the spot that was bothering him. He let out a low moan around his gag as his eyes practically rolled up into his skull in relief. He had no idea how long he’d been tied to the chair, it could’ve been five minutes or five hours. All he knew was that he was about to go absolutely mad when that itch crept up and he couldn’t get to it. It was worse than any kind of torture used by the CIA.***Stiles has to endure a sexual punishment that is as harsh as it is hot. Mostly porn with a hint of plot :-)





	A Desirable Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Just something porny that popped into my head one night when I couldn't sleep lol. And if you don't like the premise, don't bother reading it or leaving me a comment. Rude comments are just that, RUDE.

 

 

Stiles was trying his damnedest to wiggle to ease the itch crawling up his back, but with the way he was tied there wasn’t a whole lot of room to move. He inched his arms up from where they were bound behind his back and managed to squeeze his fists in between the chair slats to push into his back, then wiggled his back again and finally managed to hit the spot that was bothering him. He let out a low moan around his gag as his eyes practically rolled up into his skull in relief. He had no idea how long he’d been tied to the chair, it could’ve been five minutes or five hours. All he knew was that he was about to go absolutely mad when that itch crept up and he couldn’t get to it. It was worse than any kind of torture used by the CIA.

He kept up with the contortionist wiggling until he suddenly heard the lock turn on the door behind him and he stilled, his heart racing. He tried to slow his breathing, to show he hadn’t been moving around like someone having a seizure. He’d been a good boy. He could hear low voices murmuring as they made their way into the room. A man and a woman. A woman? He wasn’t expecting that. He kept absolutely still and quiet as he tried to figure out what they were doing. That had stopped moving, but they were behind him, so he couldn’t see, and since he was backed up along part of the wall, they couldn’t see him either.

There was more murmuring, and what sounded like giggling. What the ever loving…? He knew who had come in, but why was there a giggling woman of all things? Was he going to be subjected to death by giggling bimbo? He had been prepared for physical punishment, but not mental. But he kept still and waited while the murmurs turned to something a little bit less murmuring and more bodily sounds. Stiles could sense them moving in to the room proper, fumbling in their steps until they were completely in and in front of Stiles. His eyes widened at what he saw, and when the woman turned around her eyes widened as well.

“Oh! Who’s this?” She asked.

“That is Stiles. And Stiles has been a bad boy.”

Stiles watched as his boyfriend wrapped his arms around the woman from behind, pulling her up against his chest, his hands resting under the woman’s breasts. He flashed red eyes at Stiles and gave him a leering grin and Stiles let out an aggravated sound. Oh this, this was bad. And so fucking good.

“And why is he tied to a chair Derek?” The woman asked as she pushed back into Derek, rubbing her ass against his groin as her eyes fluttered closed.

Derek stopped nuzzling into the woman’s neck as his hands crept up to cup her ample breasts and looked right at Stiles again.

“He is receiving his punishment my dear. He broke a rule, and now he gets to watch me have fun with you.”

Derek went back to nuzzling as his hands played with the woman’s breasts, one creeping down her front and fingers splaying across her abdomen. He began to give small kitten licks and kisses up and down the smooth column of her throat. Stiles knew it was Derek’s favorite part of a person, their throat. “He gets to sit there…”kiss…”and watch me”…lick…”play with you…” nibble…”and then bury my cock in you.”

 _Fuuuuuck_ , Stiles thought as he let out a small sound around his gag. He’d never pictured watching Derek with a woman as being hot, but there was no denying the tightness in his pants. They had barely gotten started and Stiles was already cursing the incredibly tight skinny jeans he was wearing as he chubbed up. Derek had stopped nuzzling her long enough to pull back and unzip her dress, letting it slip down off her lithe body and puddle around her ankles. Despite being bi Stiles had never really been attracted to women with the exception of two during high school, but there was no denying the woman standing in front of him was beyond hot. Smooth fair skin that looked flawless, legs that went for miles as she stood there in a matching bra and panty that was a dark plum color, her legs clad in black thigh-highs and sexy heels. She stepped out of her dress and was once again leaning against Derek, her arms up and behind and around his neck as his hands roamed over her body. He let his fingers trail up her sternum and he deftly flicked the clasp on the front of her bra and then slid it down off her arms before cupping her.

“Mmm, perfect,” he whispered to her. “Just right for my hands.” She smiled as he played with her nipples, letting out low moans as she ground against his front. He let one hand move up to her throat while he kept working on her neck, wringing little mewls from her. Derek continued for another moment before he pulled back and turned her to face him, then leaned in for a searing kiss before pulling back once again.

“I want you on your knees,” he ordered, his eyes dark with lust. The woman dropped elegantly to her knees, leaning back and resting her hands on the back of her ankles which forced her breasts out. Derek licked his lips as he watched. “Gorgeous tits sweetheart,” he said in a husky voice. He looked back up at Stiles with a small smirk as he pulled his tie off and undid the top couple of buttons on his dress shirt. His cock was hard in his dress slacks and he let his hand rub up and down once as he continued to smirk at Stiles, silently showing him what he could be having, but wasn’t. Stiles squirmed, his eyes bouncing from Derek to the woman, his own cock hard as a rock. He tried to mumble something, but it was incoherent and Derek only quirked an eyebrow as he moved over to the sofa and sat back on it, his legs splayed wide with one arm over the back of the cushion and the other in his lap. Derek looked back to the woman and patted his leg, telling her to come to him.

Like a cat she stretched herself out onto all fours and crawled over to Derek, running her own elegant fingers up his black pants and to the leather belt that Stiles often fantasized over. She made quick work of undoing it, then slowly pulled his zipper down, not once breaking eye contact with Derek. Derek never made a sound, even as she pulled his thick cock out and let her hands run up and down the length, he just kept up the intense eye contact with a satisfied smile on his lips.

It wasn’t until she licked at the tip that Derek looked away, letting his head fall back to rest against the sofa with a soft groan escaping him. Stiles could only sit there and watch the backside of the woman as she remained kneeling, her ankles crossed as she sat back on them and worked her mouth on his boyfriend. He could feel himself drooling a little, whether due to just the gag or because of how turned on he was getting watching a complete stranger service his partner. Her long, dark, luxurious hair fell down her back like a cascade, wide curls just at the bottom swishing as she moved her head up and down Derek’s cock. She hummed deep in her throat, the vibrations causing Derek to let out his own moan of satisfaction as he brought his hand to her head, fingers digging into her hair. “That’s it baby, work my cock with that sweet mouth,” he said lowly. And work it she did, licking and sucking all up and down the shaft, pulling off to suck on his massive balls before deep throating him. She obviously had no gag reflex, Stiles thought, because Derek wasn’t small by any stretch of the imagination. Long and thick even Stiles sometimes had trouble taking all of him without working up to it. Stiles wiggled in his seat, trying to either relieve some of the pressure in his lap, or cause enough friction to get off. But then, that was exactly why he was here, tied to this fucking chair. Derek had told him he was to not come all week, and Stiles had broken the rule. And not even because he was just too horny. No, he did it to be a brat and to see what Derek would do about it. Fuck, he thought, as he stilled. As if knowing exactly what was going through Stiles’ mind Derek’s head came up and he grinned at Stiles, eyes going red for a split second. Keeping his eyes on Stiles he put both hands into the woman’s hair and began to buck into her mouth, fucking her throat slightly and garnering a lusty moan from her as she took it with her hands behind her back. Derek kept it up for another minute before pulling out, then cupping her chin with a smile.

“Good girl,” he said, and she only smiled. “Up you go. On the ottoman right there, on your back. Legs spread baby.”

She did as Derek ordered, laying back on the ottoman, her head pointed towards Stiles and her legs open. Derek knelt down between them, running his hands up her long legs and dipping a finger along the tops of her stockings.

“So fucking hot, baby. Maybe I should make Stiles wear these next time,” he said to her as his fingers moved to the edge of her panties. His nostrils flared as he scented the spike in arousal coming from his boyfriend. Hmm, interesting, he thought. He look up and pinned his boyfriend with a heated look.

“Would you like that Stiles? Dress you up in stockings and heels? Bend you over a table while I fuck you like a whore?”

Stiles could only widen his eyes and moan around his gag. God yes! Apparently this was a new kink he needed to explore because the idea of doing that for Derek was turning him on something fierce. Derek could obviously scent his arousal at that idea as he grinned at him before focusing once more on the woman below him. He leaned over her and sucked a nipple in his mouth, his hand kneading the other. She inhaled harshly at the feeling of his warm mouth on her and brought her hands to his head, holding him. “God yes, Derek. That feels so good,” she said breathily. He moved from one nipple to the next, licking and sucking, nipping and pulling and then made his way down her stomach. He let a finger trail through the little stripe of hair she had before letting the same finger slide down between her folds.

“Damn baby, so fucking wet. My cock is going to feel incredible sliding into you isn’t it?” He asked. The woman could only moan and nod as Derek slipped his finger into her pussy then would drag it back out and up over her clit over and over again, working her up. She began to make small mewling noises so he bent down and added his tongue to the action. Stiles could see he’d shifted just enough for his tongue to roughen up, but if the woman looked up suddenly she wouldn’t see a thing. It was obvious at this point she had no idea what Derek was, yet Derek was letting her enjoy the benefits of what Derek could do that normal humans couldn’t. God he wanted to feel that rough tongue on his own cock, Stiles thought, almost weeping with that want. But Derek ignored him as he continued to lick and suck at her clit, sliding fingers in and out of her pussy and making her shake from the sensations. She was getting close to coming, so Derek let one hand come up and grab a tit and massage it, then rolling the nipple between his fingers. That was all she needed as she came crying Derek’s name out while her legs shook.

“Oh my god, oh my god Derek!” She cried out again as he took one more lick up her folks then bit down on her clit gently. He eased off slightly but kept working her over. “Oh god, please, you’re going to need to fuck me, please!” She begged.

Derek just smiled at her as he began picking up the pace of playing with her clit. He wanted her on the edge before he buried his cock into her, so he got her close and then would back off. He sucked on her clit while flicking a nipple and when he felt her starting to tighten up he would let go and instead sucked on her tits. Derek was rock hard, his cock red and angry looking with want. He hadn’t fucked a woman since getting together with Stiles, and honestly he was looking forward to it. Maybe next time he’d arrange to share a woman with Stiles. Judging by the overwhelming scents radiating from Stiles Derek figured he’d be on board with a threesome. He moved back down to her pussy, licking and sucking and this time when she got close he pulled off and had her turn over. Derek maneuvered her to the floor on to her hands and knees, and she went eagerly. She looked over her shoulder and watched as Derek stroked his cock long and slow, his eyes dark with lust.

“You gonna fuck me baby?” She asked in a sweet voice.

Derek’s eyes narrowed as he gave her a feral smile. He let go of his cock and leaned over her back, his mouth in the side of her neck as he spoke quietly to her. “I’m going to fuck you in to next week darling. You won’t know your own name after I’m done with you.”  Before she could respond he pushed into her, going balls deep on one thrust. She cried out in bliss as her mouth opened and her eyes closed. “I’m going to fuck you nice and slow, then hard and rough. Breed you like you’re my bitch.” Each word was punctuated with a thrust and a load moan from her. Derek held himself up with one hand down by hers, still draped over her back. The other hand ran up her ribs and over her breasts, then up and around her throat. He didn’t squeeze or apply any pressure, just placed his hand as if to silently tell her he was the alpha and her duty was to stay there and take whatever he gave her. Derek could smell the intense lust and arousal coming off of her in droves. Apparently Stiles wasn’t the only one who liked dirty talk involving words like ‘breeding’, so he kept it up, pounding into her tight, wet heat while filthy words came out of his mouth.

He pulled out of her and flipped her over on to her back, then pulled her up onto his thighs, her legs wrapped around his waist and putting her pussy at a higher level than her shoulders. He grabbed her hips and pushed back into her and kept up a punishing pace. At one point he leaned over her again, grabbing a breast before then sliding back up to her neck and held her as he kept thrusting into her. He could feel her getting close. Her eyes were closed, lips open and incoherent sounds were escaping her as she grabbed onto his wrist with both hands. Whether it was to hold on while he pounded ruthlessly into her or to make sure he kept his hand on her throat, he wasn’t sure. He could feel himself getting close, so he hiked her hips up some more and with his other hand began to rub her clit. He felt her legs tighten and shake and then she was suddenly wailing with her release, her pussy clenching tight around his cock as she rode her orgasm out. He let himself go, hips snapping as he chased his own release and just as his balls tightened he pulled out and viciously stripped his cock, letting a low growl out as he painted her stomach and boobs with thick, hot ropes of cum, grunts and moans coming from him as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back. When he was finally done he was panting heavily and cum drunk. The woman wasn’t much better as she dragged her fingers through his mess on her front, a sated smile on her face.

The room was quiet save for the sounds of panting, and Derek looked up bleary eyed to see Stiles was panting around his gag, eyes wide and blown with lust. He let out a half snort, half chuckle as he took in his boyfriend’s deranged state. The woman opened her eyes and looked at Stiles upside down, smiling, then frowning. Without moving other than to lift her head she pouted at Derek.

“Aw, Derek, he looks so sad sitting there by himself,” she said.

Derek pulled back from under her and helped her sit up, making sure she was okay.

“Yeah, he does look a little out of sorts over there, doesn’t he,” he replied.

She turned back to him and gave him a puppy eyed look and a coy smile. “Can I help him out a little? I know he was a bad boy earlier, but he seems to have learned his lesson,” she said coquettishly.

There were some enthusiastic sounds coming from Stiles as he almost tried to hop in his seat while nodding his head. Derek did chuckle this time as he looked at him. “Sure. He was a good boy, he earned it. Make it quick though, he is technically in punishment, even if he did good watching us.”

The woman smiled and then got up on her knees, Derek’s cum dripping down her front still, and knee-walked over to Stiles. Stiles could only look from her to Derek, then back to her as his hopes raised with each inch closer she got. He began to beg through his gag, words that could only be ‘please’ said over and over as she got to him. She ran her hands up his thighs and then to the top of his jeans where she make quick work of the button and zipper, being careful around his hard cock. She pulled it out and ran her hands up and down once before leaning in and taking him all at once. Stiles let out a muffled cry of happiness at the feel of her mouth on him. He’d been hard for so long it was painful, and the incredible feeling of her sucking him down was incredible. Not being able to move made it that much more intense as he could only sit there and take it. She sucked him hard, hollowing her cheeks as her tongue lapped around the head, her hands jacking him off below her mouth. This was probably going to be a record setting blow for the shortest time needed to cum, he thought, as he felt his balls tighten up and that tingle start its way up his groin. He began to make noises as he was getting ready to cum, and she pulled off and jacked him once, twice more before he spilled all over her hands and his own front. Ragged moans left him around the gag as his head fell back in bliss, the feeling so intense he didn’t even notice her tucking him back into his jeans and closing them up before standing and walking out of the room with Derek. He finally came to a moment later and noticed he was alone again. The room was empty, but he heard talking by the door again. It was times like this when he wished for Derek’s enhanced hearing. Who was this woman?? Did Derek know her? Was she an escort? But then, who the hell cared?? He’d just had the most amazing experience he didn’t care if it was the next door neighbor. Finally Derek came back in. He stopped for a moment, just looking at Stiles with a small smile on his face, before he came up to him and dropped to his knees.

“You did so good Stiles. You’re my good boy,” he said quietly before leaning in to kiss his forehead. He then reached behind his head and began to untie the gag, pulling it off and then rubbing Stiles’ cheeks and jaw to release any tension from the fabric that had been tied around him. Once he felt Stiles’ muscles were okay he began to untie the ropes binding his hands behind him, then the ones holding him to the chair.

“Don’t move yet baby,” he said, pulling the ropes free and tossing them to the side. Stiles stayed silent as Derek began to rub his arms, shoulders and legs, then slowly moved each limb to stretch them out. He made sure to take it slow so as to not cause any pain to his boyfriend, rubbing wrists and fingers, knees and ankles. When he felt Stiles sink a little and let out a small sigh he knew he could move him safely. Before he could protest Derek scooped him up bridal-style, but he could see Stiles was going to stay quiet. Not quite subspace, but not altogether present. He was just floppy and had a dopey smile on his face. Derek carried him into their bedroom and laid him on the bed, then undressed him. He threw the dirty clothes into the corner and grabbed a soft t-shirt and sweats and re-dressed him. He was kneeling on the floor next to the bed looking at Stiles looking back at him.

“You okay? I know this was something we talked about a long time ago and I kind of sprung it on you,” Derek said. While it had been discussed at length several months ago, Derek had taken a risk, a well-calculated one, but a risk nonetheless, by being spontaneous with the whole scene.

Stiles’ eyes lit up and his mouth opened.

“Oh my fucking god Derek! That was the hottest, filthiest, most pornographic, did I say fucking hot???...thing you’ve ever done…”

Derek just laughed as Stiles began to word vomit on how much he’d enjoyed watching Derek fuck a strange woman in front of him as he got up and changed his own clothes, never leaving the room. When he crawled into bed Stiles was still espousing on how incredible the night had been so he pulled him up against his chest and silenced him with a deep, loving kiss.

“God I love you Derek,” Stiles said after Derek broke the kiss.

Derek smiled and nuzzled his nose into Stiles’ neck.

“I love you more.”


End file.
